


I'm happy. I really am.

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Haphephobia, Hngh, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, but honestly i read a fic this is based off of and i really liked it so, dream has ADHD, i have adhd lmao, i thought it'd be interesting to add, i'm eh abt the sexual abuse, i'm writing this instead of updating my current fic, implied/reference sexual abuse, it's sad, nightmare has ADHD, sorry - Freeform, the manipulation is v obvious lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Blue and Dream got into a relationship, and everyone in JR congratulated them. It was supposed to be a good thing, right? So why did dream feel so unsafe?





	1. Emotions are a finicky thing.

      Dream was working on one of the stacks of paperwork that was piled on his desk, the scritching of his pen the only sound in the room. He wrote down signatures, read letters and replied back, just doing the normal, tedious work of a CEO of a large company. He made calls, too, to different companies, for... business purposes. He already couldn't remember why they called or why he made a call. Stupid forgetfulness. Sighing, Dream wrote down another signature. He'd been alone for a majority of the day, which... bothered him. Normally, Blue would be bothering him, constantly touching him without his permission. Where was he? What was Blue planning? 

      Anxiety and Paranoia welled up inside of his chest, making him antsy. He shifted a little bit, trying to get comfortable with the sudden ache in his abdomen. If he had a heart, it'd be racing. Blue could be toying with another person right now, and Dream wouldn't know. What if someone else was being hurt, because he was so selfish to keep doing his own work? He set his pen down beside the paper, leaning back in his chair. Or, Blue could be toying with him right now. Like he always did. Dream didn't know why, but he couldn't say anything about this. He didn't know why he felt so trapped. Well, it could be the fact that Blue could hurt someone else instead of him.  _Selfish_ , why would he want to leave this if someone else could get hurt? Blue could hurt Ink, or Nightmare, or anyone else. Dream gulped, thinking of how Blue could hurt someone else the moment he got bored of him. Dream felt as if Blue could pop out at any second. He felt that, if he went back to his work, if he let his guard down for a moment, Blue could suddenly  _get close_ to him again. He shuddered, crossing his arms and his shoulders tensing. Dream  _hated_ being touched, ever since... He quickly shook his head.  _Don't focus on that_. He didn't want to think about it.

      Deciding that he couldn't just sit around being scared anymore, Dream got up from his chair. Maybe walking around the castle could clear his head. Opening the door to his office, Dream greeted the guards standing outside. He'd insisted on not having guards at his door, but when the very first JR guards had made a good point about the possibility of a surprise attack, Dream had given in. It was definitely a good idea, but that didn't mean that he liked it, exactly. Making sure to keep his wings up high and straightening his posture, he began to walk, with no real destination. The fresh air reminded him how good of an idea it had been to keep the castle a mostly-open space. Dream greeted people as he walked past, into seperate areas of the castle. There were Shyrens, Aarons, and Undynes scattered about the more watery part of the castle, which had been made to suit the monsters that needed damp places to live, similar to waterfall. It was the same with the hotter corner in the castle, suited to fire monsters, like Grillby. Or monsters who prefered heat, or monsters that needed heat in order to be comfortable. There were humans, too, random people he had saved, and different Frisks and Chara's. There were also a couple of Toriels and Asgores and just different versions of the main cast in general. They were scattered around the entire castle, and it made Dream happy that the once depressed people were happy now. The past-criminals, known as Nightmare, Error, and Cross were all happy too. He was glad that his brother was happy. He felt a strange feeling in his chest-he could have sworn it was jealousy-before shoving it down.  _Don't be selfish_. Walking back around nearer to his office, feeling lighter now that he'd had some fresh air and some nice chats, he turned towards his office and entered, not before greeting a cat known as Sire Fluffington that normally hung around the place. Closing the door, Dream headed back to his desk, but stopped when a voice entered his hearing.

      "Well, well, look who's back! Did you have a nice walk?" Blue teased. Dreams breath hitched the moment he heard Blue's voice, fear worming it's way into his chest. Gulping, Dream spoke, ignoring his question. "Where have you been?" Blue hopped off of Dreams desk, now leaning against it. "Oh, you know, just messing around. You were so busy, having all that work. I'm glad you took a break so that i can finally talk to you!" Blue looked genuinely glad, and that was what scared Dream the most. What also scared him, was the 'just messing around' part. Was Blue hurting another person? Was Dream not entertaining enough? "Were you...?" Dream trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Blue chuckled. "Nope! You're the only interesting person here." The way Blue said that sent shivers down his spine, and a strange sense of relief. At least Blue wasn't hurting another person. He didn't have time to dwell in his thoughts before Blue was walking towards him, and the feeling of Blue's hand on his shoulder made him flinch. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Blue's voice held a knowing tone. Intense fear flashed through Dream, and he found himself stuttering. "No, Blue, i- i didn't tell anyone. Why, uh, would i?" Blue grinned, thankfully letting go of him. "Good; and i know you didn't tell anyone. I was just testing your loyalty." Dream winced at the word.  _Loyalty_. He took a small step backward, looking down at the floor instead of Blue. He felt Blues hand tilt his head up, and the feeling of being touched felt like being burned. Blue ignored his obvious shaking. "Eye contact, remember?" Dream couldn't help but nod, keeping eye contact as told. Blue smiled at his compliancy. Patting Dreams shoulder, Blue walked past him, but not before planting a kiss on Dreams cheek. Dream winced at the contact. He heard Blue opening and then closing the door, leaving the room. 

      Dream walked around his desk, finally sitting down at his desk. He leaned back in his chair. He felt something hot and wet slip down his face. Touching his cheek, he realized that he was crying. Shaking his head, and swallowing down his tears, he scooted his chair closer to his desk, and got back to work. He couldn't cry. He was a CEO of a large company, and was a strong figure throughout the multiverse. He couldn't be weak. Shaking, he wrote down a signature on a paper. 

_Don't be weak._


	2. Suspision

      Nightmare had known  _something_ was wrong with Dream for a while now. After all, what kind of brother would he be if he couldn't even tell how Dream acted? But, it was... strange. Dream constantly almost seemed paranoid, and even if he was, admittedly, a good actor, the small things that would slip through the winged skeletons body language spoke loudly. It was the way that his eyes would scan everything, how he held himself, and how his wings would droop the tiniest bit when someone got too close or spoke of a happy relationship they had. It was the way Dream flinched when he was touched, and how he always seemed to rub at the spot where he'd been touched. When Dream was with Blue, he almost seemed to comply or agree with whatever Blue said, almost mechanically. He would usually keep eye contact with the shorter skeleton, too, which was odd, as Dream didn't do eye contact with other people. He seemed to fidget nervously more, too, which was a thing Dream never did, being a confident person and all that. It was weird as hell, and Nightmare had no clue what Dream felt, since they couldn't sense each others emotions. 

      But, Nightmare wasn't stupid. Far from it, actually. Well, sure, he definitely didn't  _seem_ like the type to be very perceptive, but he was. And he sure as hell didn't like the implications from all of this. And, having heard from Error about what Blue was like... Nightmare didn't trust Blue one bit. Not at all. Everyone talked about how it was good for Dream to be in a relationship, and how much of a 'gentleman' Blue was. Nightmare didn't want to think about what Blue was doing with Dream, but god damn it, if something was happening, then he'd find out just what Blue was doing, and put a stop to it. But, at the moment, it was just pure speculation. A theory.

      Sighing, Nightmare leaned back in his chair at his computer. He hadn't been able to focus on the fanfic he was reading for over an hour now, just thinking about how frustrating it was that literally  _no one_ had noticed what was happening with Dream. Groaning, Nightmare sat back up again, internally debating whether or not he should DM Cross and Error about this thing that's been bugging him for ages. Actually, that'd be a bad idea, since Blue was also in their groupchat (somehow). Sighing, again, Nightmare simply got up, and walked out his door into the hallway. Quickly striding down the hallway, he quickly found Errors room. Not bothering to knock, Nightmare opened the door and greeted the glitched skeleton. "Sup." Closing the door, Nightmare jumped onto Errors messy bed, barely missing the skeletons feet. Error proceeded to jump backwards, clutching his phone in his hand, glaring at the shorter purple skeleton. "Dude, what the hell!? You can't just barge into peoples rooms and jump on their beds like that, christ!" Laughing, Nightmare playfully swatted at Error, before sitting up and scooting closer to Error. "Uhhh so i have no clue how to do this shit, but i gotta tell you something. It's bugging the hell out of me and i think somethings happening with Dream." An eyebrow rose on Errors face, and, putting his phone away, leaned forward slightly, placing his elbows on his knees.

      "Alright, Nightmare, what's the tea?" 

 

* * *

 

 

      Nightmare told Error all he knew about his theory, and the possibility of it happening. Besides, Error knew most about Blue, so... he could definitely help. Error had stilled the moment Nightmare started talking about Blue, and after a while, a look of horror crossed his face. Nightmare finished his explanation, slightly out of breath from how fast he was talking. "What do you think?" Error gulped. He ran a multicolored hand across his skull, a slightly stressed look on his face. "This is... Nightmare, this... this could be a real thing that's happening. Blue can manipulate anyone into doing whatever he wants. Blue wants attention. And if he has Dream trapped..." Error trailed off. "Nightmare, we need to plan this carefully. On how to help Dream, i mean. Blue... Blue is tricky. He knows people in and out of JR, he has eyes and ears everywhere. We have to tell Cross, and even Ink, too. But we  _have_ to keep quiet about this. If Blue finds out we know, he can kick us out of here before we could make any excuse." Nightmare nodded. Error personally knew Blue, he knew the most about the manipulative little shit. The others would know, and no one else. They had to help Dream. Even if they... weren't the most competent, they would make this work. They had to. 

      

      They had no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJADNFO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!! i'm absolutely TERRIBLE with updating fics, and i'm hyperfixating on another fandom, so sorry guys!! hope y'all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lol


End file.
